film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nef's Run- Script
Nefilia’s Run Contributors KADE,... filmpunks0@gmail.com Copyright 2013 INT. NEFILIA’S HIDEOUT- NIGHT Thunder rolls through the darkness. Inside a dark shed, a lone candle burns in the middle of the dirt floor. Shadows of junk piles surround the small ember, and next to the candle, lies an equally lonley, bleakly plain sleeping pallet. The candle light reveals the fetal imprint of a small human form underneath. Through an opening in the blanket and through curly bangs, a pair of sleepless eyes watch the tiny flame flicker furriously against the harsh drafts. A sudden loud thunder roll causes the eyes to divert mistrustfully up towards the ceiling. EXT. NEFILIA’S HIDEOUT- MORNING The shed door opens slightly. A single eye peers out carefully. Finally, Nefilia’s small form emerges cautiously out from the dark of the shed. As she steps outside, Nefilia surveys the damage surrounding the exit of her shed. Downed tree limbs and debris lays scatterd everywhere. EXT. THE GARDEN- MORNING An old man's disgruntled face beams down on a pile of ruined vegetables. Nefilia appears behind and begins to approach. The old man looks back at her grimly. Nefilia continues knowingly and unnerved. NEFILIA How much did we lose? OLD MAN ...all of it. NEFILIA ...What? Nefilia disbelievingly kneels down and begins to dig through the . OLD MAN Storm was the roughest we've had. You alright? NEFILIA I'm fine. EXT. FORSTER’S RAILROAD(BRIDGE)- DAY Nefilia immediately stops at the sound of two voices which also stop immediately. Nefilia puts hand on her knife and starts to back away. A tall woman and shorter man run out onto the bridge. The woman has a machete drawn and the man clings to a crowbar. CAFFY What the hell? BART Hey it’s Nef! Caffy re-sheathes her machete and Bart relaxes. Nefilia eases her hand away from her knife. Nefilia waits uncomfortably why they approach. BART You look great, how are you? CAFFY So what are you doing here? Nefilia looks around. NEFILIA Just walking. CAFFY Haven’t see you for so long, thought your ass was dead. NEFILIA Nope. CAFFY Hm. BART Hey, what do you think? Bart spreads his arms. Nefilia nods her approval but stays engaged with Caffy, who’s expression hasn’t changed. CAFFY He’s lost weight. Me too. CAFFY Everybody’s lost weight. BART Are you going to the river to fish? You can’t go down there, the brothers own it now. They toll for passage and they kill anyone who fishes without permission. CAFFY (Raises voice) Well of course it doesn’t matter, Nefilia continues walking. CAFFY -CAUSE WE’LL NEVER SEE HER ASS AGAIN!! Nefilia walks off the road and doesn’t look back. EXT. NEFILIA's HIDEOUT Nefilia reaches her hideout nearly out of breath. She quickly gets out of sight and looks back at the way she just came. Her tired paniced eyes scan the tree lines and the shadows. Finally she turns and hurries to the door. She gets to the door and looks behind her again mistrustfully then she knocks quickly. NEF It's Nef! Fire, fire, fire! Soon the old man opens the door with a pistol in one hand. Nef rushes in past him and the old man quickly closes and locks the door. NEFILIA Get your stuff we have to leave! OLD MAN Why? NEFILIA Because I killed someone, BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEONE! OLD MAN Oh no. But your friends just got here... Nefilia suddenly notices the shocked faces of Bart and Caffy in the corner of the room. NEFIALIA ...sorry... THE END of Nef's Run